Memories
Memories is the second chapter in the Last Door series and the second episode of season one. It was released on June 25, 2013. * Previous Chapter: The Letter * Next Chapter: The Four Witnesses Summary Previously, Jeremiah Devitt witnessed the tragedy at Beechworth Manor. He saw the corpses of his good friend Anthony Beechworth and his wife Anna. He suffers from dreadful visions: Anna and her baby, Anthony hanging himself, and a huge bird's eye with dreadful screams and pain. To deal with this post-traumatic stress, he sees a doctor named Wakefield. However, Wakefield doesn't know what to do about Jeremiah's symptoms. He proposes to get help from a old friend, Dr. Kaufmann, who is more skilled in modern psychiatry and has extensive knowledge of the occult. Jeremiah agrees, but still decides to visit his old boarding school as Anthony had requested in a letter. When Jeremiah arrives at his old school, things aren't as they used to be. It's being used as a hospital run by nuns and his old teacher, Father Ernest. The entire building is occupied by the weak and elderly. Also, the backyard is filled with fresh graves. Devitt discovers that some things aren't right. Why can't he talk to Father Ernest? And what has caused all these recent deaths? A dying patient leaves Devitt a note stating that the new caretaker, Frank Baldwin, is not to be trusted. The patient, who is in agony, asks Devitt to put him out of his misery by injecting him with a lethal dose of morphine. Jeremiah tells the patient he'll help him out. Depending on the player's choice, Devitt either goes to the nurses' quarters to obtain a bible or to obtain a lethal dose of morphine. When Devitt returns, he find that the bed of the dying patient is empty. He suspects that Baldwin is responsible for the disappearance. While Devitt is searching for the patient in the backyard, he hears noises coming from within a coffin standing in the backyard. Frank Baldwin, who is at work in the front yard, seems to have the appropriate tool to open the coffin, but won't let Jeremiah borrow it. Devitt cleverly finds a way to distract Baldwin by asking him questions about Aberdeen. While Baldwin loses himself in the stories about Aberdeen, Devitt steals the tool. He then rushes towards the backyard to open the coffin. Another patient was locked inside, still alive. Mother Elizabeth, the head nurse, comes to the patient's aid. With the head nurse being occupied, no one prevents Jeremiah from seeing Father Ernest. When he visits Father Ernest, he learns that Ernest has become blind. Devitt also returns to his old dormitory, where he recalls more of his past. He remembers that he used to be in a secret society and philosophy club while attending boarding school. He also remembers that they used to meet in the basement, a place he didn't investigate yet. He decides to take a look in the basement. When he enters the basement, he finds piles and piles of human corpses. Also the dying patient ended up here. If Devitt has morphine, he quickly injects the patient to end his misery. He then sees Father Ernest entering the basement. Father Ernest tells him that he remembers Jeremiah. Ernest also used to be in the secret philosophy club. Back in the day, they discovered a serum that could help them take a peek at another world. But there was a being in the other world that looked back. And all the members of the club have been cursed since. Ernest became obsessed with this other world. He hired Baldwin to conduct experiments upon sick and elderly people to find a way to return to this other world. But all experiments failed and many died in agony. After confessing all of this to Jeremiah, Ernest sets himself on fire. Baldwin, who feels compromised now that the truth is out, hits Jeremiah with a hammer on the head, puts him in a coffin, and buries him alive. Characters * Jeremiah Devitt * John Wakefield * Father Ernest Glynn * Frank Baldwin * Mother Elizabeth * Sister Judith * Sister Agnes * Matthew Vinge * Mary Vinge * Juliette Holloway * Lena Ashdown * Charles (patient in pain) Notes *Postcard from Juliette Holloway *Letter in the classroom *Journal in the classroom *Graduation photograph *Message on the chalkboard *Note on the hospital bed *St. Gall hospital records *Note in Ernest’s room *Disturbing nightmare *''An Impossible Love'' Awards and Recognition * Armor Games - Adventure Game of the Year, 2013 * GameShed - All-Time Top 1000 Games, #39 * Newgrounds - Weekly 4th Place Reviews * BrainLazy (10/10) * Digitally Downloaded (3.5/5) * Game Industry News (4/5) * Gamezebo (4/5) * HeyPoorPlayer (4.5/5) * Horrible Night (favorable) * Jay Is Games (4.5/5) * Mash Those Buttons (3.6/5) * Thunderbolt (7/10) * True PC Gaming (favorable)Category:Chapters Walkthroughs * Gamezebo * Jay Is Games Let's Play Category:Memories